


Demonic Destiny

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, child rape, forced blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley informs the brothers that they have belonged to him for years, and he is now ready to claim his property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Destiny

“Hello boys,” Crowley smirked. He raised his hands and threw both hunters against the wall of the bunker.

“How the hell did you get in here, Crowley?” Sam asked.

“Dean didn't tell you? There's a backdoor in the warding especially for me. Squirrel rigged it up almost as soon as you boys moved in,” Crowley said as he stepped very close to Dean and rubbed his hand sensually over Dean's lip. “It facilitates our little...rendezvous.”

“Crowley,” Dean said, his voice was a growling warning.

“I told you to tell him or I would. I'm tired of waiting for what's mine,” Crowley snapped. He ran his fingers down Dean's chest. “You're mine. Sam's mine. I want you both now.”

Crowley snapped his fingers and the three of them were in hell. The cavern was dark, lit only by a couple of torches. Screams echoed in the background. The smell of sulfur was nearly overwhelming. 

Dean and Sam were strapped naked onto racks that were elevated so that the brothers were almost standing. Sam instinctively knew that the thick straps restraining them were made from human skin.

Crowley and three other demons stood around them.

“Crowley! Let us go right the fuck now!” Sam ordered.

Crowley nodded at one of the other demons. The demon materialized a ball gag and shoved it into Sam's mouth. The gag was made from human male testicles swollen three times their normal size. 

Sam tried uselessly to struggle. 

“Crowley, don't,” Dean said quietly.

“I told you I'm tired of waiting. I want you both as demons to fight that little bitch Amara. Now there are two ways for Sam, and there are two ways for you. You know what a thrill the first way is because you experienced thirty years of it, so you get to decide for you and your brother which way it's going to happen, Squirrel. My way? Or the old fashioned way?” Crowley sneered.

“Crowley, at least let me explain it to him first. Then you can do things your way. Me first, and I'll help with him,” Dean said. His tone was resigned, but at the same time, nearly begging.

Crowley ran a finger down Dean's body to his cock. He smiled as Dean's cock twitched. He kissed Dean and shoved his tongue into the hunter's mouth. Dean kissed back. Then Crowley turned his attention to Sam as he stroked Dean's cock. 

“Your brother is part demon, Moose. Yes, I know you did the demon cure and rid him of the Mark of Cain. I helped you with all of that, remember? The fact is, however, that Dean was Alistair's favorite chew toy, and Alistair marked Dean so that hell would never lose him. 

“Alistair sliced and diced your brother in ways he never did another soul. He always put Dean back together a little bit wrong. He knew the angels were coming to take his pet so during the last time Alistair got to carve Dean up, he kept a chunk, about a quarter of Dean's soul and replaced it with pure demonic essence taken from me. That's why Dean broke then and so easily became Alistair's best student. I was part of him and still am. Dean has belonged to me since he was on the rack in the pit.

“Dean was nearly a full demon by the time the angels arrived. One more sweet little cut by Dean and the entire game would have changed. Castiel, the bungling, naive moron, tried to cure Dean of the demonic residue. My demonic essence had blended so well with Dean's soul that Cas mistook it for the normal darker part of any human and left it alone.

“It has grown and spread slowly over the years to the point that it is more than just a part of him. It is him. It is not a part that can be removed like an arm, a leg, or an appendix. It is now truly essential to his existence like a heart, lungs, or brain. It was unaffected by the cure because it is Dean. It was never connected to the Mark of Cain other than that it allowed the Mark to work on Dean much faster than it could anyone else. Removing the Mark did not, could not remove Dean's demonic essence.

“He is truly one of a kind, our Dean, a new being that's not quite human and not quite demon, created by Alistair. He's the perfect blend. Human's can't detect the demon, even with hunter's tools. So they let him live. Demons can't detect the human except in his actions. So they let him live. 

“He is a new kind of demon, but a demon, nonetheless, meaning he belongs to hell. Hell belongs to me, therefore, Dean belongs to me, especially since I’m already a part of him. I want my property now.”

Crowley began sliding his finger between Dean's ass cheeks and over his hole. Dean moaned and arched into Crowley's touch.

“With his demonic soul transplant, as with the Mark and being a full demon, the only thing that kept his humanity in control of him is you, Moose. It is time for him to lose that nasty bit of humanity that's left and come home to be the demon he truly is. The only obstacle is you.

“That means it's time for you to come home, too. Yes, Samantha, you belong to me just as much as your big brother. You know Azazel fed you his blood when you were just an innocent baby. What you don't know is that John Winchester was possessed monthly and fed you demon blood in your bottle, in your baby food, in your salad dressing, in your sodas. You consumed a regular diet of demon blood from the time you were six months old until you ran away to Stanford.

“Then Brady was possessed. He was the one who found a way to slip you back onto your regular vitamin schedule. Dean came for you, and you were without your vitamins for a while then.”

Crowley slipped two fingers deep into Dean's ass. Dean cried out in pleasure.

“You never noticed, but you've been slowly becoming a demon your entire life. You were almost there when you killed Lilith. None of it is gone, Samantha, it's all still right there inside of you. All you need to become a full demon within two or three days is a steady intake of your vitamins.

“All it's going to take for Squirrel to return to a full demon is one good demon gang bang, taking load after load of demon come up his ass and down his pretty lips. It will seep into his body and soul and help his own demonic essence strengthen and grow to its fullest. It would take more demon come if I hadn't been giving your pretty brother regular doses of my own come.

“Yes, Moose, your big brother has been bending over for my cock since the three of us first met topside. He bent over so easily for me, even the first time, because, deep down, he knew he belonged to me. Every errand he ran without you, every time you slipped off long enough, and every time you ignored him with that ice cold shoulder of yours, Dean would be hanging off my cock before your attention was back on him. He was addicted to my demonic come because I’m part of him. He needed it like you needed Ruby's blood.

“He lived with Lisa for the year he thought you were in the cage, but he was intimate with me more often than he was with her. I gave him an exceptionally high number of doses when he had the Mark and when he was a demon. Of course, when he was a demon, it was just because we both enjoyed it. Dean loves feeling my hard cock pound his pretty ass,” Crowley smirked and shoved his fingers into Dean harder. “I particularly enjoyed it when he begged me to fuck him harder.

“Is mine the only cock you've ever taken, Squirrel?” Crowley grinned evilly knowing that Dean didn't want Sam to know all of this.

“No,” Dean said. His jaw clenched and hands balled into fists.

“Who else have you let fuck your sweet ass?” Crowley was still grinning.

“I didn't let them,” Dean growled.

“Who else has taken the pleasure of fucking you then?”

“Azazel, Alistair, Zachariah, and Lucifer when he possessed Sam.”

Sam jerked his head toward Dean. His eyes were filled with questions.

“Azazel knocked you out when he was possessing dad. He raped me then. Said he had to have a taste of what kept you so good and kindhearted for so long even with the influence of his blood running through you. 

“Alistair raped me daily on the rack when I was in hell. It started as part of the torture to turn me into a demon. Kept saying how good I felt on his cock. Said he would never give me up. Said he was gonna make me his forever and maybe turn me out as a demon slut for his friends. 

“Zachariah raped me in that waiting room. He said it was punishment for being so belligerent and not saying yes to being Michael's prom tux. Oddly enough, he was rougher and hurt me more than the damn demons did, and Alistair was torturing me.

“Lucifer, that was in Stull Cemetery. Before you got control, he beat me down, fucked me, and was beating me more when you took your body back. Said you wouldn't want to be near me and would stop fighting him when you learned what a slut I was,” Dean said as he kept his gaze from Sam. He was ashamed that his brother knew all of this.

“Do you know why Squirrel wants to undergo the finishing transformation first, Samantha? He wants it to be his blood you're ingesting. He wants it to be his body your conditioning has you responding to. He wants to be the one to bring you home,” Crowley moved away from Dean over to Sam and lightly slapped Sam's cheek, “and I certainly am considering it. It's the perfect revenge for what I'm sure was a very exciting rape.”

“That's not why! I want to help Sam accept this, not take revenge for something he didn't do!” Dean yelled.

“Ready, Squirrel?” Crowley smirked.

Dean nodded his lowered head.

“Ready, Squirrel?” Crowley said again in a firmer voice.

“Yes, my king,” Dean said softly.

Sam struggled harder.

Crowley looked at the other demons in the cavern and said, “Moose first.”

The two demons went to Sam. They lowered the rack until it was horizontal. They spread Sam's legs wide. One went to Sam's head. He cut his wrist and forced Sam's mouth open to drip blood down his throat around the gag. The other stepped between his legs and started pounding into him. Sam tried to fight and scream.

“Hush now, Moose. The only thing fighting will do is make this much more difficult for you than it has to be. Fight, and I will draw it out just to punish you. Let it happen, and I'll make it as quick and painless as possible,” Crowley said firmly.

Sam knew he couldn't escape without Dean's help. He knew that wasn't going to happen, and blood was already starting to seep down his throat and affect him. There was no choice, no way out. Sam sucked the demon's wrist when the gag was removed and began responding to the other demon's thrusts.

“That's my boy,” Dean said with a smile from the other rack.

By the end of the first day, Sam threw his own restraints off and held whatever demon's arm was there tight to his mouth so he could suck more blood from him. Sam drained all three of the demons that Crowley had there to assist plus six others. He opened his black eyes and smiled at Dean. The demon between his legs kept fucking Sam until he came again. He removed the cock ring on the new demon and swallowed down every drop when Sam came instantly.

Crowley took the demon's place. He spoke softly to Sam as he thrust hard into Sam's ass. “You're mine now, Sam. You will do as I say when I say. You will obey only me. I am your king, Sam. You will show me respect and loyalty.” Sam responded to each command from Crowley affirming the king's words. He came again and again in response to the king. Crowley came in Sam twelve times before he moved away.

“Your turn, darling,” Crowley said to Dean. The king snapped his fingers and Sam went immediately to Dean and shoved his cock into his brother's ass. He and two more demons that Crowley summoned fucked Dean's ass and mouth for two days.

Crowley took over fucking Dean. Dean was begging for more almost as soon as Crowley rammed his cock into Dean's ass. He reminded Dean that he belonged to him, had since the pit, and always would. Dean was a demon within three days.

 

Crowley tested the new demons with four orders they would never be able to complete if any humanity remained in them at all. He wasn't disappointed.

Crowley's first order was Amelia.

Sam grabbed Amelia outside the animal hospital after she closed up for the night. He vanished with her right behind her husband's back. He and Dean held her in the dungeon of the bunker for a week. They raped her daily. Sam laughed gleefully as he held her while Dean brutally raped her. Then the boys raped her together, Dean fucking her pussy and Sam fucking her ass before trading off. Both taunting her that she'd never been able to make Sam come like Dean did. Sam brought in a Great Dane and laughed as he encouraged it to aggressively mount and knot her ass. Amelia went insane. They left her mindlessly roaming the Nevada desert to become dinner for wild animals.

Crowley's second order was Lisa and Ben.

Dean grabbed Ben and Lisa from their beds. The boys held them in the dungeon and tortured them for two weeks with beatings, starvation, and complete darkness. On the last day, Dean held Lisa and made her watch as Sam raped Ben until the boy passed out. Then they switched off. Dean woke and raped Ben while telling Lisa what a good little cock slut she had raised for daddy. Sam tied Lisa up, strapping her head in position so she had to watch as the boys both shoved their cocks in Ben's small ass. He passed out again. Blood was flowing freely from his ass when the boys were done. Then they raped Lisa together, taunting her that her son was bleeding to death while she was having fun. Ben did bleed out. They left his body floating in the ocean as shark bait. Dean slit Lisa's throat as Sam fucked her again from behind. They left her body on Mt. Everest.

Crowley's third order was two innocent children.

They grabbed two innocent, middle school age kids, a boy and a girl, from a playground just outside Lawrence, Kansas. They spent a week teaching the boy about sex and showing him obscene pornographic videos. As soon as he showed physical interest, they force fed him little blue pills. They told him he could go back to his parents if he did everything they taught him to the little girl. The boy did, four times. Then Sam and Dean took turns doing it to both of them. They took the kids' bodies to hell to feed the hell hounds.

Crowley's fourth order, and last test, for his new demons was Castiel.

Sam called Cas and asked him to bring the First Blade to the bunker. When Cas questioned the request, Sam explained, “We think that maybe this bond with Amara will still allow Dean to use the Blade. It may be the only thing that can take her out.”

As soon as Cas handed Sam the Blade, Dean dropped the match igniting the holy fire around the angel.

“What is this?” Cas asked.

“We need to know if the Blade still works for me,” Dean grinned and allowed his eyes to turn black. Sam handed him the Blade and Dean stepped through the fire and impaled Cas on it. The angel burned out instantly.

“Nice,” Sam said.

Crowley was beside himself with pride, heaven, hell, and everything in between had tried to control the Winchester brothers. He was the one who succeeded.

 

Dean stood in front of them and taunted the three bound and gagged hunters on the bed. He was going to enjoy killing them for trying to hurt Sammy, but they were the icing on the cake. Dean was in the isolated, abandoned farmhouse as bait for Amara.

Amara appeared in her adult body that Dean had met in the cloud. She stepped close to Dean and looked back at the hunters. “Are they for me, Dean?” she asked as she ran her fingers over his chest, being certain to tease his nipples.

“Do you want them?”

“I want you,” she said as her fingers drifted lower. She jerked in surprise when Dean grabbed her hands and pushed her away.

“You ain't the only one, bitch, so take a number,” Dean smirked. 

Crowley and Sam appeared behind her. She tried to throw them away. She couldn't. “What?” she asked in shock.

“That bond works both ways. You're powerless if I want you to be,” Dean grinned. “Did you not know that? Or did you not think I would figure it out with you trying to seduce me to your side?”

“I'll kill you all!” Amara growled.

“No, you won't, darling. You'll be dead,” Crowley sneered.

Sam jammed the demon blade into her head. Crowley rammed an angel blade into her spine. Dean slammed the First Blade into her heart. Amara sizzled and fried brighter than any demon they had ever watched die.

Crowley was gloating, “Bitch should have taken me up on my offer and joined me.”

Dean nodded at Sam. Together they threw Crowley into the wall. Without a word, Sam shoved the demon blade against Crowley's throat. They bound him with warded cuffs and pushed him into a chair.

“Bitch, you should have known better than to mess with the Winchesters,” Dean said. Then he turned to the hunters still bound on the bed. “You should have known better, too. How many times have I warned you that messing with my little brother would get you dead?”

The hunters squirmed and tried to beg around their gags. Dean just laughed as he used the First Blade on the nearest one. It broke before it had cut halfway through the man's neck. “Well, I guess it's served its purpose finally,” Dean grinned and threw the pieces to the floor. He finished decapitating the hunter with his knife.

“Come on, Dean,” Sam nearly whined.

Dean stepped back. “Only for you, Sammy.”

The hunters exhaled sighs of relief until Sam walked closer and slit one hunter's throat.

“Feel better now, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Almost,” Sam said. He held his hand up, and Dean tossed him the angel blade with a smile. Sam stuck it through the last hunter.

They drained the hunters' blood and forced Crowley to drink it all. Sam went out and brought more humans. A dozen drained bodies later, and Crowley was a powerless human being.

“Now I feel better,” Sam grinned wickedly at Crowley. “It's nice to show the bitch that he's really the bitch.” He slid his hands down the front of Dean's pants, “But you could make me feel amazing.”

After they fucked each other for hours, the brothers dragged Crowley back to hell. Demons stared as Sam and Dean fucked Crowley in front of them all. They threw Crowley into a warded cage in their chambers. That's where he spent eternity being the brothers' fuck toy.

 

The Winchesters took over hell. They guarded and used the bunker carefully. It became their war room when they were challenged, their pitstop for prisoners they needed to torture information from, and their vacation spot. 

Demons never preyed on humans again, not and live to tell about it. Even crossroad demons were monitored and forbidden to make deals with children. Demons now went after the things that went bump in the night, and humans too evil for heaven. Who knew demons would make such damn fine hunters?

 

Chuck Shurley sat at a computer in Charleston, South Carolina. He leaned back in his chair, finished his drink, and smiled. “Not bad, if I do say so myself.”


End file.
